Tie clips are used to secure a tie relative to the front of a shirt and typically include a clip having a hinge. The clip is opened and one arm is positioned in front of the tie, while a second arm is inserted into an opening in the front of the shirt that is between the buttons of the shirt. When the clip is closed, the tie is secured to the shirt.
One disadvantage of typical tie clips is that the tie can form wrinkles or folds when the individual moves. For example, when an individual sits down, this can cause a large fold because the relative distance between the clip and the individual's neck has decreased.
Therefore, there is a current need for a tie clip which does not cause wrinkles or folds as the wearer moves.